


【k莫】朱砂痣，蚊子血（中）

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】朱砂痣，蚊子血（中）

ko开始鬼使神差的接近郝眉，就连他自己也不知道，他是无形之间被郝眉吸引的。

 

他黑了那人的电脑，结果映入眼帘的就是一个搔首弄姿的女人模样。

 

他心里没来由的就是一阵火气，他果断的找了一幅横山寺的照片儿换成了壁纸。

 

很好，工作嘛，就是应该清心寡欲。

ko心里很纠结，他既怕郝眉发现他，跟他生气，又希望郝眉发现是他。

 

可是跟他说话的这人根本就不是郝眉。

“你不是他。”ko也不知道自己为什么一下就能知道不是他，可他就是知道。

 

“他是谁？”对面的人又发话了。ko有些烦躁，“别装了。”

 

“我没恶意。”ko想了想，又发过去这样一句话。

 

“没恶意个头啊！”ko笑了一下，是那个人。

随即他就惊讶了，自严恒走后，他还没有因为别人这么笑过，然后，他收起了笑容。

 

“难道说，你是来黑我女神的？”想到这个女神，ko的脸又黑了？

 

“你是不是认识我？”ko心里咯噔了一下，他，会不会知道了，他会不会怪自己。

 

心里正纠结着，他看见自己的笔记本摄像头亮了，他慌忙站起来，向后厨走去。

 

紧张什么呢？自己本来就想让他知道，可是又顿了顿，自己以什么资格呢？

 

所以，郝眉他们看到的就是一个男人匆匆忙忙站起身的样子，并没有看见脸。

 

当天晚上郝眉就去了大排档，ko心里有些慌，他莫非是发现了？

 

可是看他的样子，不像啊。在郝眉拉着他让他跟自己一块儿吃的时候，ko的心放了下来，他一定没有发现。

 

看着那人跟自己说谢谢，他不禁想起他给严恒做的第一顿饭，那个小孩儿也是一声谢谢，不过怯怯的样子跟郝眉不一样。

 

“啊！赐给我力量，让我变成绿巨人！”郝眉的一声叫喊把他从回忆里抽了出来。

 

严恒也会这个样子，在自己从饭店回来，累到不行的时候，严恒就会停下手里的笔，走过来，嘴里念着咒语一样的话，然后大喊一声，“啊！请赐给他力量吧”

 

然后自己就像真的被给予了力量一般，这个时候，他就会摸摸严恒的头，让他继续写东西去了。

 

他看着眼前这个可爱的人，然后老板叫他，他就又回去做菜了。

 

再出来的时候，这人已经有些醉意了，他走上前去，郝眉的头刚好要耷拉下来，他赶忙拿手扶住。

 

郝眉抬起头看他，嘿嘿一笑，ko有些看呆了。

 

严恒从来不会这样笑，他每次都会很羞涩的看着自己然后低的一笑。

 

就是这样的笑，严恒会让他觉得有人在意自己。

 

可郝眉的笑，让他觉得，像太阳。

对，太阳，ko看着眼前的小太阳，不禁心里涌现真真暖意。

自己提出要送他回家，那人嘴里嘟囔嘟囔着，也没听清。

 

ko黑了房管局，查到了郝眉的住址，那是帝都少有的富人区，ko并不诧异。

天色太晚了，他只得将人抱回自己的床上。对的，抱着。

 

ko的手被硌着，他跟严恒一样，太瘦，看来以后还是得给他多加菜。

 

他讲郝眉放在自己的床上，看着郝眉呼吸喘气的小嘴巴，咽了一下口水。

 

他以前也盯着严恒睡觉的样子过，可是他只想给他盖好被子，然后摸摸他软软的头发。

 

可是郝眉，他看着郝眉嘟着的小嘴巴，他想亲他。  
他情不自禁的覆了上去，然后吻住郝眉喃喃的小嘴巴。

ko从来没有过这样的感觉，温热的唇被触碰的感觉。

看着那人的眼睛动了动，他慌忙起身，坐回椅子上。

 

ko的心快要从胸腔里跳出来，他平稳了一下呼吸，看见郝眉抬起腿翻身。

 

ko一个挡腿杀将郝眉惊醒。

“这是哪儿啊！”那人坐起来，一脸萌萌的样子。

 

后来郝眉说什么，ko没太听清，只听到了他的那句“我们家老三”

 

ko有些不满，再后来听到那人的女朋友之后又静下心来，不是跟自己抢人的就好。

 

“啊！我又充满力量了！”郝眉的样子，真是可爱，可爱到自己的心都要被他化掉了。

 

于是当天，ko就给“他们家老三”打了电话，然后提出PK，最后ko以微弱的差距完美的输给了肖奈。

 

而后提出了免费打工一年。对方当时问他为什么？他没说话，可肖奈是多么聪明的人，他当即又问，是不是关于郝眉，他也没说话，在挂电话之际，淡淡的“嗯”了一声。

 

第二天晚上，他进门的时候，就看见郝眉拿着一个拖把在那里鼓着腮帮子。

 

看见他的时候，一脸懵逼，那副“你们谁叫外卖了？”的样子真是萌到ko心里麻麻的。

 

在知道自己就是那个黑他电脑的人的时候，他看见郝眉的表情，不出意料的震惊。

 

“你知道的，ko。”ko淡淡的对着面前这个“他们家老三”说道。

 

然后拒绝了工资，可没想到，这个“他们家老三”居然是个助攻，提出把他的工资打到郝眉卡上。

 

呵，上交工资吗？可以，他没说话，表示默认。

后来郝眉把ko领到办公桌前，ko心里还有些小紧张，问他，“你不生气了？”结果那人的表情又是千变万化。

 

还好，他不生气就好，不过，扫地僧，是什么？

 

ko就这么开启了聊郝眉之路，一天，他听到郝眉位置那里乱哄哄的，他刚想抬头看，就看见郝眉以风一样的速度向他跑过来，喊着“ko！ko！”

 

然后郝眉就迅速躲到了ko的后面，虽然不知道什么事情，但是他就是没有理由的将郝眉挡在身后。

 

那一瞬间，他有些愣神，他有些分不清了，不论什么原因，他都想保护郝眉，一如当初保护严恒那样。

 

那么，他对他的感觉，是因为严恒吗？他没有办法不承认，他对郝眉的种种好，有很大一部分原因，是因为他的那张脸。

 

那张像极了严恒的脸。以至于他还没有反应过来愚公在说什么，就被众人拉起来了。

 

然后他看着那么多人一起“讨伐”郝眉，郝眉那据理力争的样子，那个把肖奈和沙尘暴相提并论的样子。

 

应该，不止吧。ko淡淡的笑了。

后来，就是紧张的游戏设计时间，ko被安排到和肖奈一组，他瞥了一眼郝眉，看见那个小可爱的嘴嘟了起来。

 

那么，他对他的感觉，是因为严恒吗？他没有办法不承认，他对郝眉的种种好，有很大一部分原因，是因为他的那张脸。

 

那张像极了严恒的脸。以至于他还没有反应过来愚公在说什么，就被众人拉起来了。

 

然后他看着那么多人一起“讨伐”郝眉，郝眉那据理力争的样子，那个把肖奈和沙尘暴相提并论的样子。

 

应该，不止吧。ko淡淡的笑了。

后来，就是紧张的游戏设计时间，ko被安排到和肖奈一组，他瞥了一眼郝眉，看见那个小可爱的嘴嘟了起来。

 

真可爱，这个想法在之后郝眉扒着玻璃看他跟肖奈的时候被否定了，他哪儿是可爱，那是相当可爱。

 

游戏设计很成功，ko拒绝了和他们一起去上海的建议，可他没办法拒绝郝眉想让他一块儿去买西装的眼神。

 

ko的心揪了起来，那个眼神，让他怀疑严恒回来了，可那个笑容一下又把他打了回来，他们笑起来是不一样的，这是郝眉，不是严恒。

 

然后他随他们去挑了西装。自己没有穿过，他出来的时候，看见了穿着西装的郝眉。

 

嗯，帅气成熟，可他还是喜欢郝眉一脸大学生的样子。

 

“你，你看我干嘛呀！”他瞧见郝眉不自然的脸红了，然后朝自己走来，给自己整衣服。

 

郝眉给自己整衣服的时候碰到了自己的脖颈，ko感觉就像电流划过一样。

 

严恒也帮自己整过衣服，那天，是自己的生日，严恒刚好要取材，ko索性就带他去了一次西餐厅。

 

去那里要穿正装，说起来，ko是有一套正装的，不过，严恒死后，他就把那套衣服装在了箱子最底下，再也没穿过了。

 

那天，严恒像个小孩儿一样学着网上给他打领带。

 

那个样子，俨然就是个别别扭扭的小孩儿。他也碰到过ko的脖子，可ko总觉得像是挠痒痒一般，想笑。

 

那天严恒还是放弃可打领带，感叹自己永远没有穿正装的天赋。

 

ko感受着郝眉的触碰，耳朵悄悄的红了，他很庆幸郝眉没有发现，然而他却注意到郝眉的耳朵也红了。

 

“真是的，没穿整齐都这么帅！”看着郝眉不服气鼓着嘴巴的样子，ko只想咬一口看看会不会漏气。

 

后来，应郝眉的要求，ko帮他挑西装，ko给他挑的是一件藏蓝色的西装，不是深黑，也不是蓝色，这种颜色稳重不失活泼。

 

他其实不很懂这些，只是觉得他穿这件好看。

他又想起了严恒那年跟他一起穿的西装，是黑色的，俨然一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩儿，想到这儿，他又看了一眼郝眉。

 

郝眉的头发被发胶梳理的齐齐的，穿着这件西装，可是脸上的稚气却把他出卖了。

 

ko不禁笑起来，“你笑什么啊！”郝眉瞪他一眼。

“没什么，你很好看。”然后郝眉的脸已肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

 

“都，都是大男人什么好看不好看的。”然后他又看见郝眉的嘴角藏不住的笑意。

 

ko的心又快速跳动起来，郝眉，会不会，也是喜欢自己的。

 

ko开始试探，他将郝眉箍到更衣室的门板上，眼睛距离他的眼睛只有5公分。

 

果不其然，他看见郝眉的脸越来越红，然后小声的喘着气。

 

“你，你干嘛啊。”郝眉软软糯糯的声音从嗓子眼儿传来，然后别开了眼睛不看他。

 

“郝眉。”他离得郝眉更近了，几乎就要贴到鼻子了。

郝眉的喘息声越来越重，在ko将要贴上来的时候，闭上了眼睛。

 

ko当时就确定了，郝眉是喜欢自己的。然后他拍了拍郝眉的头。

郝眉当下就睁开眼睛，盯着他。

“你头发上粘了东西。”ko恶作剧的看着他。

 

郝眉当即就感觉被耍了。妈的，老子喜欢你，以为你要亲老子，老子才闭眼的，你跟老子说老子头上有东西！

 

郝眉推开ko，自顾自的走了，ko见他生气了，赶忙追他。

“郝眉！”ko一路跟着他，直到郝眉家楼下了，ko才赶紧叫他。

 

“干嘛！”郝眉没好气的说。“你去了上海，要好好吃饭，不要太累。”

 

“我，我怎么样关你什么事嘛！”郝眉听到这话的时候气已经消了大半儿了，可还是下不来台。

 

“你生病了，我会担心的。”ko看着郝眉，摸摸他的头。

“哦，那，那你干嘛不跟我们一起去嘛”郝眉瘪瘪嘴。

“我，不习惯......”“好啦好啦！我知道，你这个人也是，什么都不习惯，凡事都要试试嘛，你不试怎么知道不习惯嘛！”

 

“那，我下次跟你一起。”ko松口。“真的？”郝眉有些惊喜。

看着郝眉亮亮的眼睛，“嗯！真的。”ko更坚定了语气。

 

“那说好了啊，我们拉钩！”然后郝眉幼稚的伸出手跟他拉钩。ko怔了一下，也伸出手。

 

“嘿嘿！诶？ko，到我家了，你不上去吗？”“不了，你明天就走了，回去好好休息休息。”

 

“行，那我走了哈。”郝眉一步三回头的回去了，ko直到看不见郝眉，才转过身走了。

 

“拉钩上吊一百年不许变！ko！说好了哈，你是我小说最忠实的读者！知道吗？”

“嗯，说好了。”

 

ko想起了那本小说出版之前的事情，严恒那个时候已经开始梦游了，为了不让他的病情更严重，ko辞了大排档的工作好好照顾他。

 

那时候严恒的那本小说马上就要出版了，严恒跟他拉钩说让他一定要好好当自己最忠实的读者。

 

可是，小说还没出版，严恒就走了。

ko其实，不喜欢那些伤春悲秋的文字，那些会让他想起他的父母，他的过去。

 

ko又想起了郝眉的笑容，那会让他忘记他的过去，只享受现在。

 

ko想起郝眉的时候，自己也没注意到嘴角的笑容，当他看到镜子里的自己的时候，竟呆住了。  
不知道从什么时候起，他想起郝眉，就会笑，他知道，这应该是喜欢。

 

可是，严恒呢？他对严恒的感觉，也是喜欢的，可是，总感觉哪里不一样。

 

他是把郝眉当做严恒来喜欢吗？

应该，不是的吧。可是，有些时候，又是吧。

ko又迷茫了，他拿出很久不喝的酒，灌了几口。

 

酒精的作用下，ko很快睡着了。他又做梦了，“ko~你想我吗？”

 

梦里的人儿分明是严恒，“恒儿，我很想你。”ko抚上严恒的脸，只有在梦里，他才能好好的触到他。

“ko，你爱我吗？”严恒的眼神迷离。

 

ko的手落了下来，“我......”

 

严恒抓住了他的胳膊，将自己的嘴唇送了上去，ko慌忙一躲，严恒的眼神暗了下来。

 

“我不是你的朱砂痣，是吗？”然后，严恒消失了。

ko惊醒了，又是一身虚汗，这已经数不清是多少次了。

严恒从来都没有在梦里吻过自己，ko的脑子里当下就闪过了郝眉今天在更衣室里娇羞的模样，然后推开了他。

 

ko喃喃自语，叫着郝眉的名字，又睡下了，这次他没有梦见严恒，一夜无梦。

 

郝眉去了上海几天，合同谈成了，庆功宴那天，郝眉供出了那套房子的另一个房间。

 

ko假装没注意到，可他确实看到了，郝眉说这话时，眼神偷偷的瞟着他，看见自己没反应，又气鼓鼓的撇过脑袋。

 

他是希望自己去住的吧，ko的心里打了一个主意。

 

而后就是一帮人争着抢着要跟郝眉同住，ko听到了愚公跟郝眉共浴之后，给郝眉夹菜的手放了下去，端着胳膊坐在那儿。

 

而共浴眉还在那边和他们真人PK，完全没有注意到这边的低气压。

 

ko意识到自己在生闷气，叹了口气，又给郝眉夹了个虾，想着以后讨回来就是。

 

于是，第二天，就是传说中的“走后门”，郝眉看见他的眼神，无疑是欣喜的。

这个木头，还没那么傻。

ko自从进了郝眉的家门，就开启了开挂模式，晒被子等副本也开启。

他的付出无疑是有回报的，直到有一天下班，他看见郝眉的被子在阳台上滴着水，他就知道，真·走后门副本也可以开启了。

 

当天晚上，郝眉躺在ko的床上，听见ko洗完澡的声音，就赶紧闭眼装睡。

 

然后他就感觉到了床边陷下去，ko上床了！他心里更紧张了。

 

他今天晚上做的完全就是献身的准备。

 

ko背对着他，他对着ko的脖颈轻轻的喘着气，呼吸故意打在ko的脖子上。

 

然后他感到ko转过身来，他又慌忙闭上了眼睛。

ko搂住了他的腰，“想要了？”

 

他只得红着脸睁开眼睛，不说话，只是喘着气。

 

ko就想逗他，“哦，那我睡了。”

 

郝眉不乐意了，用腿蹭他的腿。

ko仍然是一副敌动我不动的姿态躺着。

郝眉生气了，随后他露出一个邪恶的笑容。

他突然将手伸到ko的那处，隔着睡裤握住ko的命根子。

ko没想到他会来这招，猝不及防的被他钳住，嘴里一声闷哼。  
郝眉很是得意，以往的每个夜晚，都是ko先让他舒服了，他才去取悦ko。今天就吃个亏吧，先让他爽一下儿。

郝眉一只手扒开ko的裤子，隔着内裤摸他，很快，ko就起了反应，喘着粗气。

他的手故意一会儿快一会儿慢，惹得ko连连轻叹，却只能咬着牙承受。

看着ko的模样，郝眉心里直乐，哼，让你平时像个面瘫一样。

看够了ko的样子，郝眉也不逗他了，专心致志的忙着手上的动作，不一会儿，他感觉到手中ko的东西跳了一下，然后ko就射在他手上了。

然后他看见ko大出了几口气，刚想笑他。他就被ko一个翻身压在身下。

“诶？ko你......”

“反了你了？”ko突然一下打在郝眉的屁股上。

“啊！ko你居然敢打我！”“打的就是你。”又是一下，又是一下。

“唔~koko！我错了，别打了！疼~”郝眉连连求饶。

ko停下，看着他。

郝眉看着ko深情款款的眼神，觉得自己没有必要再猜了。

他大胆的勾上ko的脖子，将他拉的离自己更近。

“ko？你，你喜欢我吗？”他问出这句话。

ko有些惊喜，这种时候，郝眉这样问他，还能有什么意思呢？

“郝眉，我喜欢你。”ko很严肃的回答。

他喜欢郝眉，所以想要抱他，想要亲他，想要他。

此刻他十分确定，他只对郝眉有这样的感觉。

看着郝眉的睡脸，他只想亲他，看着严恒，他只想给他盖好被子。

郝眉的触碰，能让他掀起浑身的欲火，严恒的触碰，让他感觉到心安。

他对严恒，因为他跟他很像，他心疼他，他喜欢郝眉，是因为他是郝眉。

他确定了，不一样的，而后，他释然的笑了。

“呀！真巧，我也喜欢你。”

然后，ko没有再给他说话的机会，亲了上去。

他的手也没闲着，顺着郝眉睡衣的下摆伸进去，抚摸着郝眉被他养的肉肉的小肚子。

“嗯~ko~”郝眉喃喃的叫着他。

“嗯？”ko没有停下动作。“我想......要你”郝眉的呼吸就像羽毛一样轻轻的刮着他的耳朵。

ko的理智在这一刻崩了，他加深了对郝眉的吻，双手拖了郝眉碍事的睡衣，只留了一条小内裤。

他的手隔着郝眉的内裤揉搓着，听着郝眉的喘息声，自己也再次硬了起来。

他扒了郝眉的内裤，套弄着小郝眉，“唔~ko，快点......要......你......快”

郝眉的声音断断续续的连不成一个句子。

而后郝眉就射了出来，ko从柜子里拿出润滑剂，就着郝眉此刻的姿势向后穴伸去。

感觉到后面一阵凉，郝眉不禁惊呼。

“ko！你，你什么时候准备的这些东西！”

“住进来的时候。”ko脸不红心不跳的说着。

“流，流氓！”郝眉小声的骂他。

ko“嗯”了一声表示赞同，手上的动作继续进行着。

ko在郝眉的后穴上揉了揉，然后探进去一根手指，“唔~”郝眉有些紧张，后穴一紧。

“眉眉？疼吗？”ko停下动作关切的问道。

“唔~还，还好，你继续吧。”郝眉扭扭身子示意他继续。

ko得到允许后继续往里面加着手指。

而后，郝眉突然身体一崩，然后软了下来，ko知道，是那个地方。

ko继续往里面加着手指，有意无意的触碰着那一点。

“ko......不要......那里......ko......”郝眉的声音断断续续的。

直到三根手指可以自如的出入，ko还是怕伤到郝眉。

“ko......要你......不要手指......快点，ko~”郝眉的声音黏黏的，像夏天的冰激凌。

ko再也忍不住，抽出手指，提枪上阵。

ko进入时，还是有些困难，毕竟，手指怎么能跟ko比。

“唔啊，ko，轻点儿.....”

ko忍得满头大汗，却照顾着郝眉的感受，生怕伤到郝眉，等到完全进入时，两人都汗涔涔的。

ko试探的动了动，见郝眉反应不大，就开始动起来。

ko探下头去，吻着郝眉的脖子，由上自下。

直到胸前凸起的两点，ko顿了顿，然后舔了上去。

“唔.....”郝眉突然一阵低吟，同时夹紧了后穴，夹的ko差点儿当时就缴了械。

ko继续舔着那点，郝眉见ko忽略了右边，手抚上ko的背，“k，ko，右边也要。”

郝眉觉得自己的羞耻心已经没有了，换做平时，他怎么可能对ko说出这样的话。

ko闻言，换到了右边，然后左手轻轻的揉着左边的那点。

不同于嘴上的温柔，ko下身激烈的冲撞着郝眉，右手也上下撸动着郝眉。  
郝眉觉得这辈子都没有这么爽过，上下都这么爽，“ko，ko慢点儿，嗯，好难受，啊......”

ko听到郝眉说慢点儿，立刻放慢了动作，以为哪里弄疼了郝眉。

郝眉一下子从天堂掉到了地狱，这个木头，让你慢你就慢吗？！

郝眉狠狠的咬在了ko的肩膀上。

“眉眉？”ko不解，“哎呀，笨蛋，快点儿，你动一动！”

“你不是？”“我告诉你，我在床上说的话不能信！”

ko乐了，这个小家伙，诶？床上说的话都不能信？那他刚刚说喜欢我呢？

ko完全停了下来，“ko，你干嘛啊！”郝眉十分不满，摇着屁股想让ko继续。

“眉眉，你刚刚说你喜欢我，也是在床上说的，能信吗？”

“哎呀！你这个笨蛋，那个当然是真的，你，你快动一动，ko，好ko......”

ko听了，复动作起来，身下撞的更狠，手上的动作也更快了。

“唔，哈，ko，嗯，要ko。”郝眉完全陷在了情欲里没一会儿就射了出来。

高潮过后的后穴太过紧致，缴的ko也射了出来。

ko喘了一会儿，从郝眉身体里出来，“眉眉？”

“ko~我好累呀。”

“眉眉听话，我得给你清理，不然你会生病的。”

“那你抱我~”郝眉撒娇。“好。”ko抱起郝眉，去了浴室清理。

最后郝眉是瘫在ko的怀里的。

 

“晚安，眉眉。”ko在郝眉额前落下轻轻一吻。

 

ko抱着郝眉睡着，这一晚，他的梦里，全是郝眉。

 

清晨，ko醒了，看着熟睡在自己怀里的人儿，他想了想，下次，他应该可以回答严恒那个问题了。

 

怀里的人动了，睁开眼睛，“唔？ko？ko~早上好。”

 

“早安，眉眉。”ko给了郝眉一个早安吻。

 

“ko，你，你以后不许再喜欢别人了，知道吗？”

 

“好，只喜欢你。”ko轻轻一笑，仿佛卸下了身上所有的重担。


End file.
